Almost a Broken Valentine
by bright oblivion of abyss 09
Summary: Valentines Day is coming and everyone is enjoying it... except for the few who recently heard bitter words from their crushes. Will they able to enjoy Valentines or hate it for the rest of their life? (Pairings; AkaKuro, AoKi, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, KagaMomo... and slight NijiHai, HyuRiko) [I just made it Rated M... just in case]


Author2: *baking white and dark chocolate cake*

Author1: *drooling at the stirring ingredients*

SMACK!

Author1: ITAIIII! THAT HURTS!

Author2: Instead of drooling in my baking, how about you greet our readers?

Author1: Ah... eh... hehehe... Gomen minna - san. Helloooooooooooo! Today is one of my favorite occasion! Oh yes, oh yes! IT"S THE DAY WHERE MOUNTAINS OF CHOCOLATES ARE GOING TO RAIN FROM THE SKIES! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yummy :3

KNB characters: *sweatdrops* _'What the hell?!'_

Author2: *facepalms*

* * *

 **Disclaimers** : **_We never own anything except the plot of the story. Addition of some erroneous grammars_** Lero~

* * *

Almost a broken Valentine

* * *

Today is first day of February. Of course, it's a long preparation for those who are novice in baking chocolate in order for them to make a perfect valentine treats to their crushes.

Ironically, the girls already give their chocolates to the person they adored much. _It's earlier than it is expected_.

Actually... one reason behind is that they want to know if their crush likes the chocolate or not they gave. And when the main event comes, they'll give out their real masterpiece in baking.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

If everyone is busy in trial and error baking, unfortunately some are not in a mood of celebrating pre – Valentine's Day or even Valentine's Day or worst they'll hate the occasion that presents love where the whole world celebrates it.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

"Tetsu – kuuuuun!" she greet and embrace the teal head.

"Hello Momoi – san…"

"Hmm… Is something wrong Tetsu – kun? It seems you're in a bad mood." She look worried at him.

"It's nothing Momoi – san, I'm okay…"

"No! I know something is wrong! Please tell me Tetsu – kun." Kuroko just sighed in her persistence. Well, she's observant as him after all.

"…Actually earlier I was about to ask Akashi – kun if…"

"If what Tetsu – kun?"

"If he likes chocolate treats for Valentine's Day since I'm planning to make one for him."

"That's great Tetsu – kun! I know he'll like –"

"But…"

"But?"

"I just cancelled it a while ago after I eavesdrop him…"

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

+++ _few moments ago++_ +

Kuroko was about to see Akashi if what kind of treats he like in Valentine's Day. Since the first time he met the dichromatic eyes red head, he was already fallen at him.

He knows that Akashi is real perfect prince charming in the real world where every girl drooled and admire him but what he really loves about the red head is that his eyes. For him, it's like the combination of power and passion.

Red symbolizes his intimidation and passion and gold for supremacy and power.

He was about to enter the classroom where Akashi is staying for a while until he heard…

"A…Akashi – sama, please accept my chocolates! A…and… and I…I want you to be my valentine!" The girl present her chocolates to the red emperor.

"I apologize but do not accept it."

"B…but why?"

"Simple, these kind of occasion is just another waste of time. If I were you, dump it in a trash or burn it. You girls keep pestering about these treats since a while ago. Those love confessions you make is a good – for – nothing emotions. Also, I'm not interested with these kind of things." He look at her with a cold eyes.

"T…then I'm rejected?" Kuroko hears the girl weeps.

"Get out of my sight if you're still keep hallucinating." The teal head felt the threatening aura of the red head to the poor girl.

"S…sorry!" the said girl jolts and went out of the classroom.

Kuroko heard everything enough to make him realize that he will never had a place in the red head's heart. Rather they'll just stay as friends and teammates.

Nothing more, nothing less. That's the truth.

"I should have expected this from Akashi – kun…" he smiles bitterly.

"Of course, all of his motto said: Emotions are only for the weak; Winning is everything; Victory is achieved if you abandon your weakness. Well so on and so forth that indicates feelings are just something bothersome…"

He walk away at the classroom were the red head stay in with a gloomy face. Unnoticeably to him, the red head heard some footsteps but see nothing when he went out of the classroom.

+++ _end of flashback++_ +

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

"T…tetsu – kun…" Momoi look at him in sympathy.

"I need to go to the library to relax Momoi – san. I'm not in the mood of thinking insignificant things. Goodbye."

Momoi sadly watch Kuroko as he left her.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

After listening to Kuroko's glumness. Momoi can't stop thinking on how to cheer up her ex – crush. Of course, beating up or murdering Akashi is not the best option to brighten up Kuroko because surely he'll hate her for the rest of her life.

And obviously, she'll NEVER EVER pick that option since it is impossible to do that even if she join forces with her idiot crush and now boyfriend, they'll just end up as darting board for scissors.

In the first place, who would ever defeat the reigning red emperor?

Her mind was still occupied with those thoughts and never notice a certain person walking ahead her until they bump each other.

"It…tai…" she rubbed her bumped head.

"G…gomen Momoicchi! Are you hurt?" she look up to the person who she'd bumped.

"Ki – chan! I'm sorry! I should be the one who will apologize."

"No, no, no I should be the one who apologize, I…I just lost in my thoughts." Momoi notice a small tear in the right eye of the blond head.

"Are you okay Ki – chan?" she wipe the tear in the blond's eye.

"Is this about Dai – chan?" Kise only look at her with a sad eyes.

"…Can we find some place to talk about it?"

"Okay"

Momoi and Kise walk near to an isolated area where no people or person can hear their conversation.

"Ki – chan please tell everything…" she comforted the blond head.

"It… It was the most painful memory of life. I should have known that Aominecchi will never love me, Momoicchi." Tears began to flow in his pretty face.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

+++ _few moments ago++_ +

"Aaaaaoooooommmmmiiiiiiinnnnneeeeecccccchhhhhhhiiiiiii!" he tackled the tan teen as he greets him.

"What the fuck! Get off me Kise!" he pushed the copycat's face away from him thus letting the blond stop cuddling him.

Oh well, Kise has a crush on AHOmine since the day he first saw the navy head practicing in the gym. The reason he keep clinging on Aomine is to notice him.

Yes, he was notice and immediately receives a bump on the head afterwards. But he didn't mind it as long as Aomine was on his side. Time goes by that he realize that he was fallen for the tan teen.

"Moe! Why so grumpy in the early of the morning?" he pouted.

"Why shouldn't I?! Those bitches gets in my nerves every time they keep confessing at me to be their valentine, boyfriend, future husband and whatever nonsense about love."

"Aominecchi, love and confessing to someone you like aren't just –"

Kise heard something upsetting from Aomine.

"Tch! Those love stuffs confessions are totally ridiculous. It will only get boring afterwards. Whoever will love confession to me today, I'll just mock them. Besides there are more things are better than this." He idiotically show his new bought porn magazine while beaming.

"…Really Aominecchi" a hint of blue shown on the blond's face which goes oblivious to the navy head. He then turn his back on him.

"I never thought that you're this heartless…" he whimpered.

"Kise?" he lately notice the other's change in mood.

"I got to go now. See you later Aominecchi…" he said softly as he waved. Aomine just watches Kise's figure walking away from him, no idea what is going with the blond. He only stare at him with puzzled expression.

When Kise reach an isolated area with a huge tree, he went behind it and start crying.

"I wish… I wish… I wish that… hic… hic… THAT I NEVER SHOULD LOVE HIM! Damn it, I'm so stupid to realize it." Kise cried as outburst his burden.

+++ _end of flashback++_ +

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

"For him, love is just infatuation. It will make you happy at first then disappears afterwards. But for me, it was only infatuation because it cannot be understand deeply yet. He is doubting about of its true meaning." He laughed lightly.

"Ki – chan…"

"I totally regret that I have feelings for him." His face suddenly become devoid.

"Don't say that Ki – chan! Dai – chan is just mindless nincompoop. He doesn't understand what it feels to be in love!"

"I know he's that stupid but it hurts me a lot when he said it in front of me. Do you know how it feels that the person you loved most will never love you back and never consider your feelings? What's worst that even if I hadn't confess with him, all of what he said to me earlier was already considered a rejection?!" he started to cry.

He then wiped his tears away and started to walk.

"Where are you going Ki – chan? Do you want me to talk to Dai –" he stopped walking and approach the pinknette.

"There's no need for that, Momoicchi. Enough is enough. I want to forget him and move on." Momoi widen her eyes of what she heard.

"I'll be going now. Thanks for listening to my problem Momoicchi." He pat her head and started to walk.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

After another hearing of woe from the blond head, Momoi was in a huge dilemma. She was completely worried of her 'Tetsu – kun' and 'Ki – chan', who were her closest friends are in the verge of despair and completely abandon their feelings on their crushes.

She's aware that Kuroko was already fallen for Akashi and so does with Kise to Aomine. She also know that her other friends Himuro and Takao has same feelings for Murasakibara and Midorima. She and Kagami are already aware of it.

If her two closest friend had become discourage, she feared that her other friends will have the same situation as the teal head and blond head.

Her thoughts was interrupted when her phone rings. She check the caller ID and saw her boyfriend's name.

"Kagamin, I'm sorry I cannot talk for a while because… hic… hic…" she started to cry.

"It's about Kuroko and Kise, right?" that shocked her and she feel something that she'll never like.

"H…how did you know?"

Kagami sighed on the other line.

"Well… the way you emote, my guess is that they're dishearten"

"…Yeah, it true… they were rejected…" she felt sadness of the other.

"…I see. They rejected them too…"

"I know Kagamin, that's why I… wait? Why there is 'too' in your last sentence?" her thoughts already saying ' _No, no, no please, please don't tell they…_ '

"They're not the only one…"

Momoi didn't expect the thing she feared about her other friends was already come.

"…Takao and Tatsuya are in the same situation they were in. Probably Midorima and Murasakibara said something cruel to them that made them very depressed."

"…"

"Momoi?"

"Kagamin, let's meet now."

"Eh? Immediately? But where?"

"Anywhere!"

"What!? You want me to jogged the whole campus to –"

"BAKAgamin! What I mean is anywhere that's isolate so we can talk privately!"

"Then let's meet at the bench near the campus."

"Got it."

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

Kagami was the first one to arrive in their meeting place. Not for long, he saw his girlfriend running towards him.

"Momoi you're –" she hugged him while crying. He knows that she's worried for her friends.

"There now. I brought some drinks while we talk about it." She look at him and nodded.

Kagami handed her drink.

"Thank you Kagamin…" he kissed her forehead. They both opened their cola and drinks it.

"So, who will start first?"

"You go first Kagamin, I want to know what happened to Takao – kun and Himuro – kun."

"Okay I'll tell you. It happen earlier before I called you."

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

+++ _At an earlier time: Kagami's flashback_ +++

Kagami was on his way to his classroom when he notice Takao standing in his classroom's door along with Himuro.

He notice that the two are downhearted as they talk.

"Oh hello Kagami…" Takao was the first to see him which shocked him but then realize that the raven head has the hawk – eye.

"Yo! Takao, Tatsuya."

"Taiga"

"Why are you both outside the classroom?"

"…Well, just getting some air…" Takao said with a sad smile.

"Yeah right, how about telling me what is bothering you. And that includes you Tatsuya." he glanced at the raven head then to his surrogate brother.

"My, my, aren't my little tiger is getting observant. Perhaps Momoi – san and Kuroko – kun influenced you. Well that's a good thing. Congrats tiger, you're improving. I'm proud of you."

"It seems that his IQ became higher than Aomine – kun. Well done, Kagami!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC DAMN IT! Are you two gonna tell me what is saddling you or you'll just let it weigh down within you?!"

"Let's talk inside…" Himuro said and they went inside.

"Eh? You're gonna talk it now? Classes are about start –"

"I think I take back what I said earlier…"

"Goddammit Takao! Stop changing the topic!"

"Taiga we don't have classes until the end of February 14th but the teachers requires us to be here. If you forgot they announced –"

"I get it, I get it. Now tell me what your problems are?"

"You go first Takao – kun…"

"Is it okay for you Himuro – kun?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Okay" Takao take a deep breath before he began.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

+++ _few moments ago_ +++

Every day as usual, Midorima and Takao always use the rickshaw as their transportation when going to school.

In bets who would drive it, well the award goes to the raven – head, mostly. Since he always lost on bets to the green – head.

However, even if they always bickering and teasing each other. The raven – head is completely head over heels with the megane.

"Say Shin – chan"

"What is it this time?"

"Eh?! What's with sour face? You'll become grandpa if keep making a face like that!" he snickered as the other irks.

"Will you stop being a josher for a minute and keep paddling!"

"My, my, Shin – chan is so cantankerous… I dunno why you become like that but you should celebrate this week's occasion!"

"Those things are just nonsense. I don't bother it too much." One of the unfeeling words that Takao heard from Midorima.

"Shin – chan!" he gasped.

"I pity those girls who wasted their time on something absurd. Moreover this kind of emotions like love are just simply expressions and thoughts. Those people are witless in their daftness."

Takao knows that Midorima is a Tsundere – in – disguise but the feeling he sensed after consuming the words that the megane blurt out is something that he shouldn't let the green – head say it.

He felt the truth of those words thus end up shattering the hope that the green – head will accept his feelings. He totally regret that he was still hoping something that he could never had.

"So this the real you… I pity myself why the hell I love you…" the raven – head whispered bitterly.

"Hm… Takao?"

"We're almost there to the school…"

Few minutes they arrived at the school and Midorima didn't notice Takao already left after he parked their rickshaw.

As soon as Takao arrived in his classroom, he didn't went inside but rather stands at the door and lowered his head.

"It seems somebody has the same problem as mine…" he look up to the person beside him.

"Himuro – kun…"

"The way that your face showing it, I know that how it feels to be rejected even if you didn't say it face to face to them…" the jet black – head let out a sad smile.

"So you're too…" the other nodded.

Not in a while, Takao notice someone familiar staring at them.

"Oh hello Kagami …" he greeted the shocked friend.

+++ _end of flashback_ +++

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

"Geez… I can't believe he has that other than his Tsundereness" Kagami sighed. However, he sympathized Takao and Himuro since they're also his friends.

Takao flatly shrug off.

"Tatsuya, you're next to talk…"

"It's your turn now, Himuro – kun"

The jet black guy nodded and proceed to tell his problem.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

+++ _few moments ago_ +++

Like Takao and Midorima, Himuro and Murasakibara are always been together especially when break time. Himuro likes to bring snacks for Murasakibara since the purple giant always bribe him for that.

Well, the jet black head didn't mind it at all. He really adored the baby titan ever since the day they first met.

"What do you like in valentine's day, Atsushi?"

"Ehhh… Uh… Mountains of Chocolates…"

"…Really" he snickered.

"I only love sweets and nothing else. Besides other things that are not sweets and snacks are just annoying." a bittersweet word from Murasakibara said to Himuro.

"I see…"

He knows that the purple giant is very childish, well, that was his friends telling him including his surrogate younger brother. But even if that was his behaviour, the way he said those callous words are authentic.

He can felt it since he known him for so long.

And another reason why he always give the giant what he wants is to let him know that he likes him.

"…Muro – chin?"

"Huh? What is it Atsushi?"

"I think I ran out of candies…"

"You want me to buy now?"

"Hmm… never mind. Those candies are not good anyway…"

"Okay. I'll be going now Atsushi. See you later." He waved at the snack – loving giant who's confusedly looking at him.

"Uh… Sure Muro – chin"

He started to walk and don't know where his feet will take to him to until he reach the corridor.

"Maybe it's true that love and trying your best aren't enough." He felt his tears flowing in his eyes.

"Really, I don't why I didn't realize it from the very beginning. We can only stay as buddies than anything else…" he wipe his tears away upon concluding the reality.

He sighed and started to walk then stopped again when he notice the raven head outside the classroom. He let out a sad smile when he look at him since he knows what is bothering the other.

"It seems somebody has the same problem as mine…" he approached him.

"Himuro – kun…"

+++ _end of flashback_ +++

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

"Oh great I don't how you guys endure them because of their weirdo behaviours." Kagami sighed after listening to his brother's problem.

"Love is sometimes acceptance and understanding Taiga."

"Yeah right…"

"Well, I guess we should accept that there are things that we can't have."

"Agreed."

"O…oi. You guys haven't confess with them yet!"

"True but you haven't listen what they said to us?" Takao said blankly.

"Yes, I heard it. But it's different when –"

"We heard enough and there's nothing difference since what they say is still directly to the confessor. Nothing else." Himuro blurt out.

"Takao… Tatsuya…"

"Life goes on Kagami. You don't have to pity on us. I hope Te – chan and Kise – kun will not have in the same situation as we are now." Takao started to walk after patting Kagami on the shoulder.

"We need to move on in order for us to recover. Thanks for listening Taiga." Himuro followed Takao.

Kagami just watched them going ahead with a sympathy on his face. He really don't know what to do, so he calls for help. He dialed his girlfriend's number.

However, he didn't expect this from Momoi.

"Kagamin, I'm sorry I cannot talk for a while because… hic… hic…" she cried on the other line.

' _No, don't tell me… Kuroko and Kise are also…_ '

"It's about Kuroko and Kise, right?" he don't like what his instinct telling him but he could feel something not good.

"H…how did you know?" this completely shocked him that what he thought is true when Momoi ask him.

Kagami sighed on the other line.

' _I'll completely gonna hate this. I really want to know what exactly happened to them._ '

+++ _End of Kagami's flashback_ +++

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

"That's how it goes. Takao and Tatsuya wants to completely forget them." He said while looking at the liquid inside the can.

As Momoi, she completely wants to scream at the 4 prodigies especially her ganguro friend for their obliviousness.

"It's your turn now Momoi." She snap out in her thoughts.

"…Okay, I'll tell you everything…" she started with Kuroko's problem. It's expected that Kagami reacts violently since Kuroko was his best friend other than his shadow.

After Momoi calms (or rather smacks the head) her boyfriend, she proceeds to Kise's glumness. Even if Kagami and Kise has little complicated relationship especially the copycat is always squashing his best friend to death, he still have good terms with him than the certain ganguro.

He clinches his fist when he heard Kise's misery, as much as he wanted to beat Aomine but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Kise and Kuroko including his relationship with Momoi.

"Unbelievable… But I would expect that kind of stuff from Akashi since he's quite prideful and ambitious."

"I know… That's why Tetsu – kun is…" he comforts her.

"However in that ganguro, I've never heard something like that on him. So far, he's an arrogant lazy half – wit."

"You should know that Dai – chan is always like that."

"Yeah. Well, those guys are cold – blooded anyways…"

"Kagamin!"

"Well it's true! No wonder Kuroko, Kise, Takao and Tatsuya are in change of mood!"

Momoi doesn't want to agree with Kagami but she knows what that is true. She loved her friends, that's why she wants them to be happy. And an idea pop out in her head.

"Ne Kagamin"

"What is it Momoi?"

"Help me get them back together!" she's determined to repair the broken hope of her friends.

"Momoi, do you really think that is easy?! After they heard those bittersweet words from them?!"

"WE"LL FIND A WAY! Please Kagamin…"

"Sheeesh fine. Well in a way I could help them too…" Kagami has a strong disagreement with his girlfriend's idea but he too, wants his friends especially his best friend and brother to be happy.

"Hmmm… good thing that I've in your side" she kissed him and he return the kiss.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"We'll arrange them to date their crushes and to let them confess directly. You go convince Takao – kun and Himuro – kun while I go for Ki – chan and Tetsu – kun. If it didn't work then let's convince their crushes instead."

"Fine, I'll convince Midorima and AHOmine."

" **Kagamin, you better not…** "

"W…wait! I swear I wouldn't jam your ganguro childhood friend!"

"Fine. Just take it easy on Dai – chan… Say, why you didn't choose Mukkun or Akashi – kun?"

"I might batter that babyish titan for hurting Tatsuya and that shorty psycho – scissors guy might cut me into shreds."

"You know you don't need to call Akashi – kun shorty if you want to live long… Also why did you choose Midorin? His Tsundereness might infect you." She snickered.

"He maybe a Tsundere but at least for me he's considered normal than the others."

"Hm… Okay shall we begin our plan?"

"Ready when you are…"

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

The couple started their plan. Kagami search for Takao and Himuro while Momoi search for Kise and Kuroko.

She remembered that Kuroko went to the library. Without hesitation she went to the library. As she arrive she saw the teal head talking with the blond head.

' _Phew, it's a good thing that they're here. Just in time!_ ' she thought.

"Ki – chan! Tetsu – kun! Good thing you're both here."

"Hello again Momoi – san"

"Um… Momoicchi are you searching for us?"

"Yeah. Oh by the way Ki – chan, how long are you here in the library?"

"Not long ago before I saw Kurokocchi here reading alone, so I accompany him."

"I see"

"Why are you searching for us Momoi – san?"

"Eh? Well… Eto… Can I talk to each of you… privately I mean." She knows each of their crushes but they didn't know the others'.

"Is this about _him_?"

"Um…"

"Momoi – san, we told you earlier that we're not gonna talk about it again."

"I know Tetsu – kun but… wait? We?"

"Kurokocchi told me everything as I told him mine along with Takao – kun and Himuro – kun's problem. I meet them in the corridor before going here in the library. They told me everything and I tell them mine."

Momoi gasped of what she heard.

"So you know about them too Momoi – san?" she nods.

"Also they mentioned Kagamicchi knows about them too. Did he tell you?"

"We met earlier after I talk to you."

"So Kagami – kun knows too."

"Ki – chan, Tetsu – kun. I know they hurt you indirectly but they didn't know what you truly feel. Maybe they said it because their fans and admirers kept pestering them. Also didn't you notice that they like being with you?!"

"They like being with us because we're friends…" Kuroko said expressionlessly.

"Nothing else Momoicchi. Just accept the reality that there are things that we can't –"

"SO ARE YOU JUST GONNA SURRENDER!?" she yelled but she was shocked that Kuroko and Kise just stare her with cold eyes.

She then started to cry.

"Is it okay with you to throw everything you've been with them without knowing if they really reject you? Even I don't know what they feel for you but please take the chance to know if they really don't like you. I can help –"

"Impossible Momoi – san"

"Not gonna happen Momoicchi, gomen…"

Those are the words left before the teal and the blond head stand up and ready to leave her.

"I hope you won't regret that you never get a chance to confess with them. Even if it is a rejection at least they know what you feel…" she said to them and that made the two pause for a while then left her.

' _So it's already too late, isn't?_ ' she mused and almost gonna cry.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

Unlike Momoi who easily spotted her targets meanwhile Kagami almost jogged the whole school in searching for the two black head guys.

He stopped near at the soccer field panting and never notice two people approaching him.

"You know jogging at midday will burn your skin into bronzed."

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he completely panicked as he tumbled to the ground.

"It...tai...!" he also rubbed his swollen bottom.

"Seriously Taiga, you're hasty as ever." He giggled along with the other.

"FOR THE VALENTINE'S SAKE, TAKAO STOP COPYING KUROKO'S PHANTOM ATTACK AND AS FOR YOU TATSUYA, STOP JOINING HIM TEASING ME DAMMIT!" tigers are ill – temper as always.

"Relax Panthera Tigris, you don't need to scream like a gormless gorilla."

"What the hell! Wait, panthe what?"

"It's the Latin name of a Tiger; Panthera Tigris. Anyway why did you jogged the whole school, Taiga? Are you in training?"

"I was searching for both of you." The two black heads just stared each other and then to the red head tiger.

"Care and tell us why?" Takao raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Actually… I want to… talk about –"

"About earlier. Forget it. We don't want to raise our hopes on something we can't have." Takao cut in.

"Besides we're not the only one who's having this kind of affliction." Himuro said in which made the other jolt.

"I see. Kise and Kuroko –"

"Wait?! Even Te – chan!?"

"You said that you guys are not the only one." Kagami confused.

"It's true Taiga but we only met Kise – kun earlier and he told us everything. However, he never mention Kuroko – kun yet. Then we told our side to him."

"So you know too Kagami…"

"Yeah, Momoi and I talk earlier about it."

"Does she know about us too?" he nods.

"So there are four of us in the same boat huh?" Takao snuffled.

"Well Taiga is all you want to talk about? As Takao – kun said a moment ago, forget –"

"Are you two still chicken out that they will reject you?"

"We're already rejected if I recall –"

"REJECTED INDIRECTLY THAT IS! DON'T YOU WANT TO TAKE THE CHANCE TO ASK THEM DIRECTLY ON WHAT THEY FEEL TO YOU?"

"That's far beyond real Kagami."

"You're just wasting your time Taiga."

He's quite expected this but he can't stop the feeling of sadness for his friends.

"So you want that burden left inside you huh… Without knowing if they really mean it if you confess to them. All I just want is to see you guys happy but I know I can't give it all the time since your world are not just surrounded by one thing. I hope you won't regret anything after this day…" he left them as he left his words.

"Also… whether they accept or reject your feeling at least you tell them what you feel so they could know it. It may also help you move on in case they reject you…"

After it, they left each other with melancholy and void in their face.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

Kagami stop by in a tree and leans on it. He can't help but feel nothing. His thought are swirling about the events today and didn't notice his phone ringing.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

Momoi keep dialling Kagami's number but he didn't answer it.

' _Kagamin, did you also fail to convince them?_ ' she mused.

Not for long, her feet started to move while tears flowing in her eyes. She didn't noticed that she was already at the open field.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

Akashi got bored staying in the classroom then decides to roam around. When he reaches the open field, he notice the pinknette walking aimlessly.

"Is everything alright Satsuki?" he approached her.

"… Akashi – kun." She was shock to see her Tetsu – kun's crush.

"Are you okay? You seem down." He worriedly look at her. Even though he's one of the scariest guy in his group, he still care for his friends.

She want about to tell him everything until she spotted a certain person with someone else.

"Tetsu – kun… Wait, is that Hanamiya – senpai?"

Akashi followed her gaze. Jealousy is burning inside him when he saw _his_ Tetsuya with Hanamiya.

Also he became more displease when his emperor eye saw Hanamiya caressing Kuroko's face and worst the guy is directly smirking at him which cause him to release a very dark dense spine – chilling aura.

Momoi easily notice this thus keep her distance away from the red head captain.

Wasting no time, he interrupts them.

"Ah Akashi it's you…" Hanamiya greeted Akashi in a mocking way.

"Akashi - kun"

"Tetsuya, I want to talk to you about something. Come with me at my house. Now." He grabbed the teal head's hand.

" **Stay away from him, Makoto. He's mine alone.** " he hissed as he pass by at Hanamiya which causes the other to jolt.

' _Shit! This brat is scarier than the others_ ' he mused.

As for Momoi, she only watches them at the distance with the stun in her face.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

For Aomine, all days are boring that's why he always naps everywhere in wherever his feet will take him to.

He about to approach a tree nearby when he notice a figure on the other side of the other tree.

"Yo BAKAgami!" he approached him.

"…Oh it's you Aomine" he spotted the dreary face of the red tiger.

"Hm… What's with the glum face? Had a fight with Satsuki?"

"No… It's not about Momoi"

As Aomine notice gloom of the other's face and he then remembered Kise's look earlier.

"If it is not about Satsuki, then who is it about?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Just tell me will ya! I'm not fond of more –"

"I'm only asking you." Kagami said sternly which made the other slightly shivered. ' _Woah… Is this the dark side of a tiger?_ '

"Fine, fine I get it. Just go straight to the point Kagami."

Kagami stand up and was about to start talking but stopped when he saw the blond head along with someone else.

"Why is Kise with Haizaki?"

Aomine immediately followed Kagami's gaze where the blond is. He narrow his eyes when Haizaki snake his hand in Kise's waist. He also saw how the gray head fondle Kise's hands. Haizaki even look at Aomine mockingly.

"Weird, if I recall Haizaki hated Kise for being similar with his talent. Aomine don't you find it –" Kagami startled when he saw Aomine's expression. He never saw the tan guy really enraged.

' _Holy Burned Dumplings! So this is what a wrathful ganguro looks like…!_ '

Without hesitation, he went to Kise and Haizaki who still talking.

"O… Oi Aomine!" the other yelled however the navy head ignore him.

Kise and Haizaki stopped their conversation and turned at the source of the voice. They saw Aomine walking directly at them as Kagami shouted at him.

"Oh Daiki what brings you here?"

Aomine dragged Kise away from Haizaki instead of answering him.

"What the!? Aominecchi!"

"Daiki, don't be a stingy –"

" **I'll kill you if you ever touch Ryouta again.** "

Haizaki fall back at his threat while Kise gaped when Aomine called him in his first name. He started to walk as he dragged Kise.

"Wah! Aominecchi, where are you taking me?!" the navy head didn't reply.

Meanwhile, Kagami goggled at the events happening in front of him.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

Not for long, Kagami immediately leave as soon as Aomine and Kise is gone leaving Haizaki alone gaping and petrified.

As soon as he reach the other side of the campus, he sits near the tree to rest his overloaded brain. He totally didn't expected it but something pop out in his mind.

' _Could it be there still hope for them? If that's then maybe they still have the chance!_ '

"You seem preoccupied, Kagami." A green head along with reflective lenses approached the heedless tiger.

"GAAAAH! What the hell Midorima!" he snapped out in his thoughts and jolted.

"Don't shout like a whining brat, idiot." he adjusts his glasses.

"Then don't startled me grass – head megane! Sheeesh, First Takao and now you."

"What about Takao?"

"Heh! He's copying Kuroko's appear and disappear act earlier that's why I almost completely become fraidy."

"It sounds like him. He likes teasing others and –"

"And?" Kagami notice that Midorima is looking at the certain direction. When he follow his gaze, he saw familiar people.

"Woah, Takao is surely having fun with Izuki – senpai…"

He gripped his lucky item when he saw Takao laughing with Izuki. On the other hand, Kagami observes the reaction of the megane and he notice the green head's watchful eyes.

' _I see… he also like him too. Maybe the words he heard is not directly to him but to those other people who kept annoying the green head. Good thing that Momoi persuade this plan. If only he knows that his crush feels the same way as him… I just hope the others feel the same._ '

While musing his thoughts, Kagami didn't notice that Midorima went to Takao and Izuki until he saw him at the hawk eye user's side.

' _Seriously, is he using misdirection now?!_ ' Kagami again mused while watching them.

"Senpai, can I borrow Takao for a while? I want to tell something to him."

"Oh sure Midorima. Say Takao I'll be going now since I'll _burrow_ certain people along with the others. Adieu!" he waved with a grin.

"He seems excited stalking them along with the others…" Takao scratched his head while Midorima just sweatdrop.

' _Ah I get it… Seriously. Maybe they should prepare themselves once she knows their plan. Good luck senpai…_ ' Kagami inwardly cringed.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

Momoi hastily leave when Kuroko and Akashi left Hanamiya. Just like Kagami, her thoughts are jumbling at the events earlier. She really didn't expect it to happen. Also she seems seeing hope for them to be together.

Her thoughts snapped out when she saw the purple giant passed by.

"Mukkun!" she called out.

"Ah hello Sa – chin~"

She was about to speak when her peripheral view spotted two black hair guys.

"Isn't that Himuro – kun and… Wait, I didn't remember another black head guy here… Eh? It's Nijimura – senpai!"

He chew the candy angrily when he saw Himuro with Nijimura. Not for long Nijimura bid farewell to Himuro and take their leave.

"I wonder what they talk about. What do think Mukkun?" the giant is nowhere to be found.

"Moe! Where did he go?"

Unfortunately for the pinknette, the purple giant already left before she would notice and followed (probably stalking) the jet black head.

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

Momoi became tired of searching the baby titan. She rested at the bench near a big tree.

"I wonder if how Kagamin and the others doing right now…" she sighed.

Few minutes of resting, she decides to go home to rest completely. She left a text to Kagami that she'll be going home.

After it she left the school.

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

Always in perfect timing, Akashi's chauffeur arrived immediately.

"Get inside" he commanded.

"But…"

"Tetsuya, don't make me repeat it again." Kuroko just obeyed when he notice the change in mood of the red emperor.

Well he didn't mind it much. Besides, for him, the red captain only sees him as a companion. However, even though his mantra keep remind that to him, he suddenly felt something unusual especially that his crush stared intensely at him.

"Hadoshi, take us to my house and tell my parents I'll be staying there from now on since it's near at the school."

"Yes young master."

They arrive in just few minutes and the chauffeur left as soon as he take them to Akashi's house.

Akashi invited Kuroko at his house where he lived alone. As they get inside, Kuroko stare at awe when he saw the designs and decoration of the house.

"Follow me" he snapped out in his thoughts when he heard the red captain. Akashi lead him to the living room.

"Is there something we need to talk about Akashi – kun?"

"Yes there is…" the red emperor stopped near the sofa.

"Then what is it about?"

He didn't answer rather he pinned the other in the sofa. The teal head didn't totally expect that from his red head captain.

"Akashi – kun, let go of me."

"Never… Never this time and forever. You're only mine alone and I'll kill anyone who steals you away from me. Always remember that Tetsuya."

The other was shock of what he heard. He didn't have a chance to say word when the other kissed his lips desirously.

The teal head was trying to get out of the grip of the crimson head but no use. Thus, it only make the grip stronger. As much as he doesn't want to feel this kind of sensation since after he heard what the crimson head said, however his body ignores what his mind scolding off.

Akashi then licked his mouth and savour the sweet taste of vanilla. He earned moans as he keep savouring it. He stopped when he notice the teal head is out of air.

"W…w…what was t…that for Akashi – kun?" he panted.

"It was to indicate that I'll never give you to somebody else. You only belong to me." He whispered to the other's ear.

"Are you telling that you own me?! I've never thought you're capable in joking Akashi – kun." Kuroko is not sure if Akashi is making fun of him since he's still don't want to feel anything anymore about the red emperor.

"Do you really think that I'm that kind person Tetsuya?" Akashi look straight to Kuroko in which the teal head saw the truth in his words.

"…No" he then avoid the red emperor's eyes.

"Tetsuya what's wrong?" the red emperor notice a hint of sadness at the teal head's face.

Kuroko didn't reply and still looking away from Akashi as his bangs covering his eyes.

"Tetsuya, Answer me."

Still no response.

"I said Answer –" he was taken aback when the teal head whimpered.

"T…tetsuya"

"Why should I answer you back since you already know it?" more tears are pouring in his sky blue eyes which made Akashi guilty and hurt, at the same time confused of what Kuroko said.

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Don't tell me you forgot everything what you've said in the classroom when a girl confessed to you?! Seriously Akashi – kun… It's okay for me to know that you're honest in an insensitive way but playing oblivious with me… It's not you at all Akashi – kun." He finally look straight to the red emperor.

"So you're that sneaky little eavesdropper earlier huh?" he smirked.

"W…wait, you notice me?! That's impossible, I soften my steps in order to… Ugh, Great!" he really wanted to facepalm himself since the reason Akashi heard him because he was depressed when he eavesdrop him thus making him unable to think well in which his feet is stepping soundly.

"Well, so who's the oblivious one now?" he snickered.

"Obviously you. The answer to your question earlier was already given by you and yet you didn't perceived it?! I thought you're absolute."

"Oh please Tetsuya, stop flattering me. I might take you if you do." He lean closer to the teal head.

"Then stop teasing me and do what you want to do in making yourself a perfectionist instead of wasting time toying with me." He started to weep again.

"Besides, for you, feelings are only bothersome and a weakness. That's why I won't force myself to you if you just don't want to accept my feelings."

"…You heard everything I've said to the girl."

"I do. I already considered it as –" he didn't finish when Akashi cut in.

"Then you're clearly mistaken because I would reject anyone but you." The teal head gasped of what he heard.

"Those girls keep bothering me until I can't concentrate on my duties. But they didn't know that I've already someone special. Also they might bully him if they know, so I decided to change my attitude in a cold and rude manner every time they confess. However…" he look at Kuroko in a sad eyes.

"I didn't expect you'll be involve indirectly. I'm sorry I really didn't mean it. But believe me, I've always loved you the day we first met." He loosen his grip then caressed the face of the teal head.

"Akashi – kun… I… I… I didn't know… I'm sorry" he hold the red emperor's right hand while sobbing.

"Tetsuya why are you apologizing? I should be the one who's saying that." he wipe the tears flowing his beloved's lovely eyes.

"I wish I had listen to Momoi – san since she's right and was only trying to help me.… If only I knew this would happen, I should told you directly what I feel for you instead keep telling myself that you've already rejected even if you didn't tell me straight to my face."

"I see… that's why Satsuki was quite downhearted earlier before she saw you and Makoto." Kuroko notice the darkening of Akashi's eyes as he mentioned Hanamiya.

"Akashi – kun… do you really love me? Do you really mean what you've said earlier?"

"Yes, I do Tetsuya. Always and Forever, remember that my dear. You're only mine alone." He keep touching the teal head's face.

"The next time if anyone especially Makoto touches you again, **I'll amputate them until they wouldn't recognized themselves anymore.** " His aura darkens again while the teal head giggled.

"I've never thought that you're typically possessive Akashi – kun." He hold the red emperor's hands in a loving way.

"You don't need to worry about Hanamiya – senpai, he'll never do it again since he saw how scary are you when in enrage. Also I think he learned that he can't defeat you." He continued.

"What is he doing to you earlier? Is he seducing you?" Akashi tried not to be flattered.

"He saw me walking sadly after I left Momoi – san and Kise – kun at the library. He also talked to me and quite comforting me or something until he suddenly caress my face. Probably he saw you, right?"

"He's trying to claim what's mine huh? Well sorry for him because you already belong to me…" he lifted the teal head's chin.

"So do you accept my feelings?"

"You said a moment ago that I'm oblivious, now who's the oblivious one?" he smirked again as he lean closer to the teal head in which the other pouted and blushed.

"I think I'll rephrase it. Will you be my valentine on February the 14th tomorrow?"

"I would be honor to be your valentine. Under one condition…"

"Condition?" Kuroko tilted his head making his neck more revealing.

' _Tetsuya stop tempting me to ravish you. I might lose control if you keep doing that._ ' Akashi mused while ogling at the pale creamy neck of Kuroko.

"Um… Akashi – kun?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his fantasy.

"What is your condition?"

"Oh, my condition is…" he lean closer to the other's ear.

"You need to call me my first name my love." he leered as the teal head jolted and blushed harder until his face is red as the strawberry.

"…Seijuro. Um, is it okay if I call you Sei – kun or Sei?"

"That's quite bold of you my Tetsuya. You really don't know what you're doing to me…" he totally likes his beloved blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry I wouldn't claim you yet until Valentine's Day but I'll give you hickeys to show that you're mine. Also you can give me too so that they'll know that I'm already taken by my beloved."

"You always like teasing me until I get embarrassed do you, Akashi – kun…"

"Ahem… remember my condition dear…" the other just pouted in a cute way. ' _I think I'm gonna ravish you now my Tetsuya. You've already break my self – control but I will reserved for Valentine's Day and that day is tomorrow. You better prepare yourself._ '

"It settles then…" He lifted the teal head in a bridal style and started to walk.

"Akashi – kun! Put me down, I can walk with my own."

"Hmmm… Nope."

"Sei!"

"Hehehe… Sorry my dear but I really want you now." He reaches his room and opened it then locked it. He place the teal head on his bed and pinned him.

"I want to hear your sweetest moans as I kiss you endlessly…" He then started to unbuttoned the first upper buttons to reveal the neck of the teal head.

"So beautiful… I want to touch and taste it." He caress the teal head's neck in a lascivious way thus earning a moan from the teal head. After touching it he licked it and bite it.

"Mnggphh… Sei…" he caress the red emperor's blazing hair while the other keep biting him.

"There…" Akashi ogle the mark he left on Kuroko's neck.

"Sei – kun" he touched the red emperor's face in which the other kissed the hand touching his face lovingly.

"Shall we continue?"

Good thing that there are no neighbors beside the house because if there is one, they'll never gonna get a single sleep since continuous moans can be heard inside the manor.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

"What on earth Aominecchi?! Stop dragging me!"

They already reach outside the school but the tanned guy never loosen grasp on the blonde. Everyone around them keep staring at them like they're a couple.

Aomine drag Kise up to his house were his parent are at vacation for 2 weeks. He pushed the blond the bed and top him.

"A…aomine –" he didn't let him utter a word and directly kissed him intensely.

As much as Kise wants to protest but his body was already become slushy as Aomine keep licking his tongue. By that, he glide himself in the pleasure that the navy is giving him.

Not for long, Aomine break the kiss as Kise panted.

"…Why did do that?" he didn't look straight to the other.

"Isn't that obvious? I love you Ryouta." He gently move the blond's face to look at him.

Kise didn't expect Aomine to those words directly to him. First Aomine called him in his first name and now he told him that he has same feelings as him. He really didn't want to believe it because of what he heard earlier.

"Aominecchi, I know you like playing around just to ease you boredom but I'm not in a mood to mess around –"

"I'm not messing around Ryouta" he gaze the golden eyes.

"Fine, then care explain what you've said earlier?!"

"Huh? What did I said?"

"Are you a dumbass Ahominecchi or what?"

"Just tell me what you are babbling about, dammit!"

"You want to know? Fine then I'll repeat what did you said; _those love stuffs confessions are totally ridiculous. It will only get boring afterwards. Whoever will love confession to me today, I'll just mock them. Besides there are more things are better than this._ Showing off your sordid porn magazine." He stared the other in devoid eyes.

"There, heard enough?" even he wants to ignore everything what feels now but his bottled up emotions keep fighting to be expressed.

"I really hate it when I become like this… Of all the people, why is it has to be you? Why is it that you're the person that I've fallen for?" he sobbed.

"W…wait, you also like me?" he was shock of what he heard from the blond.

"It is not like but love for you, idiot. I only realize it the long time we spend together alone. I really want to confess to you but –" the navy head suddenly hug the blond head.

"But you were hurt of what I said so you decided not to do it… I'm sorry, I really am. I… I thought you never feel the same way as I am. And I only said it because of those annoying girls. I'm sorry…" he cried as he cuddle the blonde.

"…Aominecchi"

"Please believe me, I never want to hurt you…"

"I understand. Momoicchi was right all along, I should've told you what I feel for you if only I know this is what will happen."

"Wait? Satsuki knows about this?! You told everything what I've said to you?"

"Why yes, even Kurokocchi too…"

"Oh shit! I'm totally dead by tomorrow…" he let go Kise then crouch and trembled at the side of the bed.

"Don't worry about it Aominecchi, Momoicchi and Kurokocchi might spare you…" he snickered.

"Spare me?! IT'S Satsuki AND Tetsu we're talking about! You do know that they're scary as Akashi if furious?!"

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention that Kagamicchi knows too…"

"Maybe that's the reason why he was so glum when I talk to him." ' _I don't wanna add up another cutthroat after I saw that idiot's fury._ ' He mused then shivered and Kise notice it.

"Eto… Aominecchi?"

"Speaking of talk, why is Haizaki with you?" Aomine suddenly got a recollection of the moments earlier. Also Kise felt ire in his words.

"After I left Momoicchi and Kurokocchi, I decided to go home early until I saw Shougo – kun… smiling at me. He then approach me and talk to me if I was okay. We continue walking as we talk and didn't notice that we're already near the campus gate before you approach us and heard Kagamicchi's yelling at you."

"He only talk to you?!"

"Well Yes. Wait, what do you exactly want to know?"

"Aren't you aware that he's **touching you** as you talk?"

"Come to think of it, I felt a hand caressing on my waist and my hand." Kise rubbed his waist and hand.

"If you let me, I'll clean the taints of that burglar left."

"Go ahead, I don't mind at all as long as it is you." He took the other's hand gently and started to lick it.

"Um… Ano… Aominecchi…"

"What is it, do you find it –"

"No, no i…it's not that. I… I just wanna ask if…"

"If?"

"If you want me to be your valentine tomorrow?" he blushed as he asked.

"Do you really mean it?!" the other nodded shyly.

"YES! You don't know that you made me so happy!" he cuddles the blond head.

"That's my line, you meanie Ahominecchi!" he pouted.

"O…oi, Drop that ugly nickname!"

"Sorry but… I kinda fond of It." he giggled.

"If you keep doing that I might fuck you until you can't get up again…" he said seductively as he pinned the other who's blushing like a ripped tomato.

"Aominecchi!"

"Well, well it seems I felt something wet here…" he slipped his hand under the other's boxers.

"Ah! Mmmnggph…"

"Turning on are we, Ryouta?"

"Ahgh… Uhhgh…" he keep feeling the two fingers entering in and out in his hole.

"How about screaming my name while enjoying it?"

"Aghh… Nnggm… A…aomine…cchi…" however the other stopped moving his fingers in the hole.

"W…why did you stop?" obviously he's begging the other to continue.

"If you want me then say my name first Ryouta."

"Please don't stop… Daiki"

"I think I can't stop myself now…" he loosen his tie and bind it on the blond's hands then knot it at head of his bed.

"I going to claim you now…" he whispered at the blond's ear as he unbelted the other's pants.

Neighbors and by passers heard a high – pitched cry. Ironically, they thought it is someone who's screaming on a ghost or someone who's just having a break up. _I guess they didn't mind it so much because of the chocolates they eat. Sometimes eating chocolates will make you dreamy and didn't mind much your surroundings._

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

Izuki bid farewell to the duo since he has stalking plans with his friends on a certain couple. _As Kagami said: Good luck to all of you. They might face the two dragons if the couple knew what they're planning._

"He seems excited stalking them along with the others…" Takao scratched his head while Midorima just sweatdrop.

"So Shin – chan, do you have something to –" the other already claimed his lips before he could finish.

He tried to push the other but the green head is 3x larger than him. He wants to think that this is just an illusion however a savour in his mouth made him feel the ecstasy as the other keep playing his tongue.

Their kiss lasted for almost a minute when the green head notice the raven head is lacking of air. They both panted but none of them uttered a word yet until the megane started to talk.

"As much I wanted to say it direct to you but I never had a courage to do so… but I'll take this chance to say that… I love you." The raven is still avoiding to look at the green head.

"It's okay for me if you don't want to accept my –"

"Other than being a Tsundere, you are also insensible of what I feel for you."

"Wait, what?"

"You're the 2nd honor student here in Teiko High School and yet you still didn't know that I've fallen for you?! It's true they say that intelligent people can be the dumbest people."

"If you have same feelings as me then why didn't you –"

"Tell you? Instead of questioning that, how about you recall the thoughtless words you said to me earlier?"

"Do you mean the one we talk in the rickshaw while going to the school?"

"Good thing you remember it."

"For your information, I do have a good memory and if I recall that I wasn't pointing those insults to you rather to those girls who keep their hopes that I will accept their love confessions. Also I didn't know that you love me the same way as I do for you and I just thought you like to pull my leg until I get vexed."

"Do you know why I do that?" the green head shook his head.

"I did that to be notice by you even if the slightest way. However, what I really want is that to know you more. I want to know what are your likes, dislikes, hobbies and everything about you so that I could love you unconditionally…" his eyes became teary.

"I… I want to confess with you but after I hear –" the green head embraced him.

"If only I knew this would happen, I should have told you what I feel for you. I'm sorry… I swear I never intend to hurt you. You're the only one who let me express this kind of feelings. That's why I got livid when I saw you with Izuki – senpai."

"Pffffffttt… Silly Shin – chan, after I left Kagami and Himuro – kun, I just saw Izuki – senpai grinning then I approached him and he talked to me about their plans on stalking Hyuuga – senpai and Aida – senpai's date. All I can say is I hope that Aida – senpai won't know what they're planning or they'll taste her macabre madness."

"Indeed. Aida – senpai can be scary as Akashi."

"You do know that between them, Akashi IS the scariest!?"

"Obviously I do. Other than me, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Momoi and Kuroko known him for so long that's why sometimes we can tell if he's furious or not."

"You mentioned Kagami and Himuro a moment ago, did you met with them?" he continued.

"Ah yeah, it was when tiger is sniffing to find us so he jogged the whole campus. However, instead of finding us, we find him first then ambush him. Boy, if you had seen his face it's a total masterpiece!" the raven head laugh his head off.

"No wonder why he was fed up when I sound out to him." He mumbled and sweatdropped.

"But I wish I had listen to him. He was only trying to help me and Himuro – kun."

"…You tell him what you've heard from me?"

"Yeah…"

"What about Himuro?"

"Three of us are there, of course Himuro – kun knows."

"It's not what I meant, why is Kagami also trying to help Himuro?"

"Oh, four of us are in the same boat. Kagami and Momoi – san are the ones comforting us."

"Four of you?"

"Yah… Me, Himuro – kun, Kise – kun and Te – chan"

"Let me get this straight, those three are in the same situation like you."

"Yes." he raised an eyebrow.

"They heard upsetting things from their crushes."

"…Yup" Takao become puzzled as Midorima keeps asking him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong: Kuroko is to Akashi, Kise is to Aomine and Himuro is to Murasakibara." ' _And if my guessing is false, the people they'd admired instead of them will have ill – fated…_ ' he could totally visualizing it.

"That's… right?" he is really bothered by the megane.

"Oh good…" he sighed.

"I think those numb heads should prepare their apologetic speech." He mumbled as he fixed his glasses.

"Eto… Shin – chan, what do you mean by that?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Obviously I'm asking a question that I don't understand." The raven head frowned.

"Their crush also like… no wait, fallen for them. In other words, they loved each other but can't expressed what they feel. Just like what I did to you."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THEY ALSO LOVE THEM TOO! HOLY MOUNTAINS OF CHOCOLATES!"

"As far as I know, I don't have any signs of mental retardation or pre – Alzheimer's disease."

"Of course I know it baka! It's just that our dramatic tragedy earlier was only –"

"Just stop talking, I don't want to hear another dramatic wails."

"You're not fond dramas don't you?"

"No." the other just snickered.

"Let's go…"

"Eh? Where?"

"I'm taking you somewhere we can have dinner."

"…Are you asking me to a date?"

"If it does, will you accept it?" he leaned closer to the other.

"Well… Uh… Geez, I can't say no to the person I love most." He stuttered as his face became pink to scarlet.

"Then will you be my Valentine at the same time my boyfriend tomorrow… Kazunari?" okay, the raven head's face is totally becoming a ripped tomato.

"T…that should be my line and I haven't confess to you yet."

"You already had."

"But that was indirectly or slip of a tongue."

"I don't mind as long as you said it in front me and not with anyone else."

"So this is the new Shin – chan? Bold, Envious and Possessive… But you know I still love the Tsundere Shin – chan…" he grinned.

"You're still calling me that?" a hint of vex at the megane's head.

"I love the way you are… Shintaro." He embraced the other.

"And I still like you calling me the usual way but I don't mind being called by my first name."

"You know that Akashi is also calling you in your first name."

"I do, well that's him. He always calls us in our first name."

"Yup it's him alright. Also I hope Te – chan, Kise – kun and Himuro – kun are okay. I still worry at them." He look at the green head.

"Don't worry about them, the other three will begin their move to court them. Maybe that includes their sorry speech."

"Shall we?" the green head extend his hand.

"Yeah…" the raven head accepts it.

"I think you've forgotten something…"

"Eh? What is it?" the green head kissed him passionately.

"Really Shin – chan…" the raven head pouted as his face become red.

"Come on now, Kazunari."

"Okay…"

The couple walked together as they hold to each other's hand. Too bad for Midorima, he completely forgotten that the tiger was still standing beside the tree and he witness everything in which leaving him gawk like a petrified doofus.

He keep doing it until a fly stuck on his uvula. The idiot tiger keeps coughing for few minutes until the fly buzzed out of his mouth.

"Dancing fireflies! That shit carrying pest almost planted me its egg on my guts." He search for his hand sanitizer then notice his phone has a text message from Momoi.

"What the hell, I didn't notice her text. Oh Great. I'll just tell her tomorrow… But as soon as I get home, I got to gargle many mints to disinfect my mouth from worms."

Then the tiger takes his leave afterwards.

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

"I'll be off now Himuro. I need to buy groceries for my family and dad's medicine."

"Sure Nijimura – san but please don't get yourself in trouble at the streets on your way home."

"I think it's YOU should be careful kiddo. I just heard recently that there are group of thugs roaming around and victimize people by beating them until they're broken bones."

"You're really a big brother…" he smug while the other is vexed.

"Isn't obvious?! I AM the ELDEST of my siblings."

"I know, I know, you've already told me that several times."

"Just remember my warning, if you ever encounter them, stay away as possible." The other nods.

"Ya know, why wouldn't you call that bratty giant to accompany you?"

"There's no need for that, Atsushi has… something to do that's why I didn't bother him…"

"It's not him who's bothered but you." The jet black head was stunned of what the older black head said.

"I know you loved him from the very start." The other just sighed in defeat.

"Well, good luck for you two tomorrow. Also just say my message to the others! For sure they'll have a good a time with their inamorato." Nijimura bid farewell to Himuro.

"As if something good will happen tomorrow…" he started to walk to the exit of the school campus. Unknown to him someone is following him after Nijimura left him.

Few minutes of walking after he left the school, he reach a convenient store to buy a drink. He was about to step out the store until five men kicked the door.

"ALL OF YOU HERE, GIVE US YOUR MONEY OR WE'LL BLAST YOUR SHITLESS BRAIN UNTIL IT SPLATTERED!" the man in bald with tribal tattoos in his left arm that holds a shotgun screamed as he fired his gun several times.

The customers began to panic.

Himuro was about to sneak on the door to call the police until the guy with a spikey brown hair blocks his way.

"Try'n to escape huh?" he grinned wickedly.

"Oi Eiro, what ya doing with that brat? Playing blockhead? How about collecting cash from these bitches and bastards!?" the guy with piercings from the ears to the chin called out.

"C'mon Okuru, lemme have fun for a – AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Himuro squeezed his soda can to splatter its contents to the eyes of his blocker. He elbowed the neck of the guy which the other to toss at the side thus making him escaped.

"YOU SLOWPOKE BASTARDS AFTER THAT FUCKING BRAT!" the spikey brown head squawked.

"Y'er fault for giving him chance to attack you, jackass…" the guy with the grey beanie snickered.

"Ya dude, I can't believe a kid could do that to you!" another guy with green, black and violet mohawk hair hysterics.

"Go ahead and laugh all you can until ALL OF US ARE IN JAIL FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

"OI! Are you morons gonna stand and gawp or YOU'LL CHASE OFF THAT SON – OF – BITCH BEFORE THE HE CALLS THE POLICE AND BEFORE I'LL RIPPED OFF THAT SHITLESS BRAINS YOURS!?" the baldy shrieked as he fired the shotgun 3 times at his gang.

"Y…Yes boss!" the 3 went off to chase Himuro.

"And you, why're you sitting off? GO AFTER –"

"FREEZE!" the police already arrived faster than they expected. There are also 4 four police cars outside store waiting to arrest them.

"Fuck! If only you didn't play off that brat NONE OF THESE WOULD HAPPEN!"

"NOT MY FAULT IF YOU DIDN'T PREPARE A PLAN B BRAINESS BALDY!"

"WHAT WAS THAT JACKASS PUNK!?"

"Oi! Enough with the petty squabbles brats! Save it to the judge as they'll file your imprisonment along with the others." The police handcuffs them.

"Chief!"

"What is it?"

"We… we couldn't find the other three."

"Then search around the area! Who knows that they'll get another victim damn it!"

"HAHAHA I bet they jammed that black hair pretty boy and – GAH…! AHHKK!" the purple giant gripped the brown head's neck.

" **Where is he!?** "

"W…we don't know!" the baldy gulped.

" **Tell me where's Muro – chin or I'll crush your skulls!** "

"W…woah Mister, calm down. We'll find your friend." The giant just ignored them until someone smacks his head.

" **That's hurts, who did** … Niji – chin?"

"Stupid titan! Instead of querying these nitwits, how about start searching for that idiot brat!" his nerves pop out on his head as he yelled the giant thus making the police and the thugs gaped.

"Ah yeah, you're right… but how?"

"Ugh! ROAM AROUND OF COURSE! Who knows he might be there somewhere the alley!" he facepalmed. ' _I wish his brains are functional as Akashi and Midorima. And maybe even Kuroko!_ '

' _How the hell did he manage to calm him!? Is he a giant tamer?!_ ' all of their thoughts mused until a phone rings.

"Oi Tauji, that's your freak'n phone!"

"Your phone is worse than mine, Eiro jackass!"

"SHUDDUP YOU GOD DAMN ASSHOLES! I'LL ANSWER THAT STUPID PHONE CALL!" Nijimura grabbed the phone in his pocket then press the answer pad.

"H…hi boss! E…h well… GAH! What the fuck Gairo! Hold him!" the other line yelled.

"Teme! How about you do it!" another voice called out.

"Damn! This brat is stronger than we thought!" another voice also yapped.

"Boss! We really need your help! We're at the alley across 12th street –" the giant snatched the phone and stomped it into pieces.

" **I'll crush them for hurting Muro – chin!** " he run off with his murderous aura.

"W…wait! What if they –"

"It's fine officer. He can handle it. Even if they had guns, they're no match for his large blow." Nijimura just smug.

"But…"

"It's okay Deputy. Let the kid handle them."

Murasakibara flee at the alley where Himuro is. As soon as he arrived there, he saw Himuro side kick the mohawk head which the beanie guy catches making them bang at the trash bin. Then he saw the piercing guy drawing a knife thus grabbing its wrist making the guy drop the knife.

" **I'll break your skimpy wrist for hurting Muro – chin.** " The guy began to tremble.

"Atsushi?" the other look stunned.

"S…spare me! T…they're the ones who started it!" he points to his other chums.

"You bastard! /fucking traitor!"

"I…I swear! It was them and our boss who – GAAAAHHH!" unluckily he was thrown beside his pals before he could finish.

The giant suddenly grabbed the huge trash bin squash them.

"Atsushi… Please stop. That's enough now." Himuro gently hold his arm.

"Muro – chin…" well that softens the giant but unfortunately he dropped the bin thus making the thugs yelp.

"AAAAAAHHHHH THAT HURTS!"

"Atsushi I already said enough…" he sighed.

"Gomen… I accidentally dropped it."

' _You did it on purpose!_ ' the three mused.

The purple giant suddenly fright off the thugs that Himuro fight off leading them run off the alley. He then look at the other and saw many bruises in his face.

"Thanks for helping Atsushi but I'm –" the giant embraced him tightly.

"Atsushi?"

The giant didn't respond but just kissed him at a long time which shocked him most. And it only last for few minutes.

"What is the meaning of it?" he didn't bother to stare the other.

"Hmm…? Muro – chin didn't know that I love him?"

"Please stop playing games at me Atsushi…"

"Eh? Why would I do that?"

"You said that you find love annoying except sweets and snacks…"

"I didn't say it…" he pouted.

"I know you can be childish but you said it earlier at the school."

"Oh that one… I remember it but I didn't said love is annoying."

"That's already included when you said other things that are not sweets and snacks are annoying."

"You mean the things that those noisy girls giving me like love letters, necklace, teddy bear, bracelets, etc…?"

"Yes that's… Wait, what?"

"The other things that they giving me aside from chocolates on Valentine's Day. Also I remember that they keep squealing and confessing on me that they want me to be their boyfriend or husband. I wish I told them that Muro – chin the only one for me…" the other blushed.

"Also I wish that I've tell Niji – chin that you're mine when I saw you two talking alone…" Himuro giggled as he heard it.

"Now, now you don't to be jealous. Nijimura – senpai is just asking if four of you kept slacking off in the training menu he gave to Akashi – kun. Even though he's not the captain anymore, he also wants to help your trainings too."

"Four?"

"You, Akashi – kun, Midorima – kun and Aomine – kun…"

"Ahh… Only Mine – chin is doing it. Probably busy on planning a move on Kise – chin."

"…Wait, Aomine – kun wants to court Kise – kun?"

"Well… He's planning to confess with Kise – chin that's why he kept practicing his lame lines. Not only him Aka – chin is also wanted to claim Kuro – chin tomorrow and Mido – chin kept babbling about on how to confess on Taka – chin. And as for me, I want to treat Muro – chin lots of sweets and want it share with him."

"Woah, I didn't expect that on them. Also… that's sweet of you Atsushi. Thank you."

"Ne… does Muro – chin loved me too…?"

"So much Atsushi… I thought you didn't because of what you said earlier."

"Gomen… Don't worry I do it again. I promise." The giant cried as he hugged the other.

"It's okay now, Atsushi…"

"So… Muro – chin wants to be my valentine?"

"I should be the one who's asking that" he frowned a little.

"But I want to be the one to say it…" the giant pouted.

"…What am I going to do with you Atsushi?" The jet black head amused.

"Yes Atsushi, I want to be your valentine." He continued.

"Then can I call you Tatsuya or maybe Ta – chin?"

"Taiga and Akashi – kun called me by my first name. I prefer you calling me Ta – chin, it sounds better."

"Ta – chin can be my boyfriend tomorrow?" the other nods while having a pinkish face.

"Eh? Why is Ta – chin's face and lips colored pink? It looks like a strawberry shortcake… Can I try (kiss) it?" he leered and leaned to the other whose face almost going to explode of embarrassment.

The purple giant was about to taste the sweetest part of his beloved person but, too bad because it was interrupted by a flying… sports towel…?

"Don't do your PDA act in this rotten alley, idiot duo kouhai! Get a room in a hotel dammit!" the short – tempered senpai screeched.

"Why is Niji – chin ruining the mood?" the giant pouted while the jet black head giggled and remove the towel.

"Obviously you too long to return after the other thugs run off in the alley and finally arrested along with their leader. The chief officer thought you were injured along with him so he sent me to check up on BOTH of you and didn't expect to SEE YOUR LOVEY – DOVEY STUFF!" he is both aggravated and appeased.

"Anyways, the chief wants to see you for calling them about the gang." He continued.

"So it was you who called the police?" Himuro turned to Murasakibara.

"Yeah… while waiting for you to come out at the store I just heard gun shots and I call them."

"You're… waiting for me?"

"Yeah, I followed (stalked) you after you and Niji – chin bid farewell…"

"You followed me?"

"I think you should be thankful for that kiddo, if he didn't follow you probably you're already a squashed veggie!"

"Yup…" he then hugged Himuro.

"And I don't want to share Ta – chin to Niji – chin." He frowned a little.

"Haaaah!?" that made the black head senior mix up his brains.

"Atsushi I've already told you that there's nothing to be jealous…" Himuro really wanted to facepalm himself.

"Are you tell'n me that I have a crush on your inamorato!? FYI, he's already smitten to you! And puh – lease, I've already someone –" he suddenly stop talking then turn away blushing.

"Ehhhhhhhh!? Niji – chin has already someone he loves?"

"E… ah… D…don't mind what I've said I…it's just a slip of tongue!"

"Really senpai?" Himuro smug.

"Really! I swear!" the couple just snickered.

"Geez… Good thing Akashi and Midorima –" he mumbled but was cut in by the duo.

"So it was Akashi – kun and Midorima – kun you like!?"

"Gomen Niji – chin but Aka – chin has already Kuro – chin and Mido – chin has Taka – chin…"

"IDIOTS! I didn't said it was that shorty psychopath and nerdy grass – head. ALSO DO NOT INCLUDE that toasted boobs – maniac because I'm in a right mind that he's NOT MY beloved person NOT EVEN shorty and nerdy!" his shrills echoes to the whole alley while the couple stared amusingly at him.

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

 _+++Somewhere in a Manor at Tokyo+++_

"Achoo!"

"Hm… Are you okay Sei?" he came out from the bathroom as he dries his hair.

"I felt someone is insulting me…" the teal head stared confusingly at him.

 _+++End+++_

* * *

 _+++Somewhere in a Restaurant at Tokyo+++_

"Achoo!"

"You know Shin – chan, I think you should bring a jacket the next time we have dinner…" he grinned.

"Shut up, I only sneeze because someone is demeaning me…" the raven head just snickered.

 _+++End+++_

* * *

 _+++Somewhere in a House at Tokyo+++_

"ACHOOOO! What the hell!"

"Eh? Daikicchi?"

"Sleep back now, I just sneezed…" ' _I positive that someone is talking bullshit at me!_ ' he caressed the person beside him while musing.

 _+++End+++_

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

"And I already know about their head – over – heels with their most beloved person. Heller!"

"Okay… then why –" the giant was interrupted.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! THOSE TWO HAVE THE ABILITY TO EAVESDROP THAT'S WHY I'M QUITE ANXIOUS!"

"I think Aka – chin, Kuro – chin, Taka – chin and Sa – chin has that ability. Mido – chin, Kaga – chin, Ta – chin, me, Kise – chin and sometimes Mine – chin are accidental…"

"Purposed, Accidental OR WHATEVER YOU CALL THAT IS STILL THE SAME!"

"Then who's the lucky person that stole your heart senpai? Care to tell us –"

"Not gonna happen kiddie"

"Is it Zaki – chin…?" the oldest of them jolted as his face become reddish.

"How did you know Atsushi?"

"Eh? I didn't. I just guess it because I remember that Niji – chin and Zaki – chin always hang out after practices."

"So it's Haizaki – kun…" the jet black head beamed.

"Okay, okay fine! I give up! It is him…"

"Did you woo him?" Himuro queried while Murasakibara listened.

"I already had and tomorrow we'll go a place where we can have time alone… WAY THE SEC!? Why are you asking on other people's privacy, brat!" veins pop out on the head of the short – tempered senpai. Well, what's worst is the two kouhai are just making fun of him in which he become more vexed.

"Thank goodness, we thought you guys were dead" an officer suddenly cut in.

"Geez, what takes you three so long!?" another officer asked.

"Gomen… we just had a little chitchat…" the giant lazily replied. The two police just exchanged looks.

"Anyways the chief wants to see you kids…" he gestured the three to come with them.

"Oh before I forget, Shougo sent me a message for that ganguro…"

"So intimating aren't you senpai…" Himuro simpered while Murasakibara snickered.

"Shut it! Anyway, he sincerely apologize for pissing off Aomine by making that ganguro jealous. But I know he did it on purposed since he likes to annoy the perverted ganguro. AND HE KNOWS about them…" the couple just exchanged looks.

"Uh sure… We'll tell them tomorrow."

"Say Ta – chin, let's go to the newly opened pastry cafe. I want to date you there…"

"Of course, after this we'll go there." The giant plant a kiss on his forehead.

"I SAID GET A PLACE FOR THAT DAMMIT!"

"Is there something wrong back there?" one officer asked. Good thing that their distance to them is longer because for sure the two police might had a major nosebleed after hearing those stuffs.

"Nothing much… I was just lecturing these two kouhai of mine."

"O…kay." The other officer answered.

They continue to walk until they the police car where the chief police is waiting for them. After few minutes of talking, they went departed and do their businesses. Especially, the couple who immediately went to the pastry café where they set their very first date.

* * *

~ O ~

* * *

+ _February the 14th: Valentine's day_ +

The day is the day for most awaited event in this month, now everyone and I MEAN everyone is very excited for this moment.

Okay, okay fine with a little exceptions…

It is not really a good morning for the red tiger either.

"Sheeeeesh… yesterday's events made me insomniac!" he yawned as he complains.

He walk in a zombie mode like his days is over. Imperceptibly, someone is running towards him and that person tackled him to the ground.

"What the!? Who –!" unfortunately he didn't finished his sentence since his airways are choked by his tie.

"KAGAMIN! KAGAMIN! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT I SAW YESTERDAY! I SWEAR THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST VALENTINE THAT I'VE EVER EXPERIENCE!" Momoi keep shaking him by pulling his tie exuberantly.

"I really don't what to say but Tetsu – kun and Akashi – kun, I'm not sure with Mukkun and Himuro – kun… But great news is that I witness how… Eh? Kagamin?" well, the poor feline was already snuff out due to the pulling of his tie which suffocates him to death (he just fainted actually).

"Sa – chin killed Kaga – chin…" Murasakibara approached them along with Himuro behind him.

"It was an accident and… Mukkun you meanie, why did you left me yesterday!"

"Ah… eh… gomen. I've followed Ta – chin, that's why."

"Still! You should've said me that before… Wait, who's Ta – chin?"

"Umm… That's me, Momoi – san." Himuro shyly replied.

"EEEHHH!" she gaped and that made Kagami's revival from the underworld (sleeping state I mean).

"Ugh! Geez. My neck freak'nly hurts…" he rubbed his neck as he stand up.

"Ah Kaga – chin, good morning."

"Kagamin, thank goodness you're alive."

"Hey guys…"

"Yo Taiga" Kagami look at Himuro puzzlingly.

"Eto… Tatsuya, your face became pinkish."

"Well… Uh…" his became red than pink.

"Ta – chin's lips is very tasty. Before we saw you and Kaga – chin, I try it and tastes like a sweet cherry but I still love the blueberry flavour flowing in it yesterday."

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH!? You already kissed Himuro – kun!? So you already made him his boyfriend?! Tell me Mukkun! Tell me!" she squealed like a hyperactive kid.

"W…wait, you and Tatsuya are –"

"Well good thing that you've made it." Midorima cuts in.

"Oh domo Mido – chin. It seems that you also did well." He congratulate the megane and glance at Takao beside the green head.

Everyone suddenly stared at the hawk – eye user who is quite fidgeting beside the megane. And most of all, his face becoming red as if his blood on his face is bursting.

"Takao – kun your face is red as tomato" Himuro remarked.

"Guys… please don't stare at me like that, I might die of blushing." He said as his face turned into scarlet red.

"Oi! Oi! Oi, don't tell me after your dinner date you two had –"

"EHH!? Mido – chin asked Taka – chin for a date?"

"Kagamin why didn't you tell me!?"

"K.A.G.A.M.I! You better give me good reason why you've stalking us or I'll give you your bad luck!"

"HEY, I didn't stalk your VERY romantic dinner date nerdy grass – head! And thank YOU very much for giving me an insomnia last night! I wish I've left before listening to your cheesy dramas."

"Wait, you heard everything!?" Takao dazed.

"YES, all of it!" everybody gawked at the tiger.

"And don't you dare give me a horoscopic sermons brainy megane! It's your fault for not telling me that you want to approach Takao and confess with him instead you copy Kuroko's misdirection to talk to him!" he screeched and pointed his index finger at Midorima.

"I didn't use misdirection you basketball buffoon. Plus, it's your choice to leave since I didn't even ask to you to stay and keep gawking and listening our conversation."

"Why you!"

"Meh… What's with the grumpy face bakagami?" Aomine approached them.

"Don't stick your nose in, stupid ganguro! Also instead of bothering other people's business why would…! What the hell!?" he stopped bickering when he saw Kise walking towards them in an unusual way.

"Domo minna – san…" he smile shyly with a little wince.

"Ano… Ki – chan, what's with the funny walk?" Kise jolts and turned away blushing very hard.

"Come on now Ryouta, you don't need to shy about what happened last night." Aomine scoop Kise closer to him.

"D…Daikicchi!"

"Well, well, well getting intimating aren't we?" Akashi and Kuroko arrived at the scene.

"Akashi – kun, Tetsu – kun! Eh? Tetsu – kun…?"

"Uh… Kuroko, why are you wearing four scarfs?" Kagami look at Kuroko confusedly.

"Kuroko – kun are you okay? You seem to have a fever…" Himuro approached the teal head along with Takao.

"Te – chan, you look like you going to steam." Takao look at Kuroko worriedly.

"Aren't these hickeys in your neck, Kurokocchi?" Kise come closer to Kuroko and saw a visible purplish mark behind the scarf as he pulled it lower thus revealing several marks of hickeys.

Everyone immediately gaped at the red emperor in which he just smirked in return.

"Wow, Aka – chin already bitten (marked) Kuro – chin…" the teal head blushed from pink to red.

"Good thing that I didn't claim him since I promised myself to do that on Valentine's Day…"

"S…sei – kun!"

"Nice that you've already marked Tetsu, Akashi. Maybe I should do that too…" he look at the blond who's blushing as he covers his neck.

"Ne Ta – chin, what do you think? I wanna try biting you…" he smell the neck of the other.

"Atsushi!"

"I don't mind it if I do that." He fixed his glasses with a smug.

"Shin – chan!"

"GET A ROOM DAMMIT!" everyone look at the red tiger.

"Still innocent as ever Taiga."

"Bwaaahahahahaha! Are you serious?!" Takao laugh out.

"YOU TWO BLACK HEADS, WHEN WILL YOU STOP HARASSING ME!?"

"Kagamin, temper… temper…"

"You'll get old if you keep boiling Kagami – kun."

"Not you too Momoi, Kuroko!"

"It seems you brats getting lively here." Nijimura interrupts.

"Ah Nijimura – senpai." Momoi greeted.

"So how's the going to be date with Haizaki – kun later senpai?" Himuro suddenly asked with a smirk in which everyone stared at the black head senior.

"Why you –!"

"Oi Shuu! Hurry up will ya!" Haizaki called him out which make his face redder than red.

"Wheew, you've got the nice move…" Aomine compliments.

"Shut up ganguro brat! Also I'll send his apologetic message for seducing your beloved Kise. He only likes messing with you since he knows that you like him."

"I think it is me and Ta – chin should be telling that to Mine – chin…"

"Nahhh… I think it's my job to do that." Nijimura glance at Haizaki for a moment.

"Heh! He better be."

"I'll be off now. I don't wanna listen to any of your lovely chitchats."

"Have fun with Zaki – chin…"

"Sure." He walk towards the grey head.

"You really take so long."

"You better make – up with me later once we're arriving in our room after our date, got it Shougo?" it was heard enough by everyone.

"O…Oi! You don't to say it louder idiot!" the grey head flushed. The black head senior just walked as the grey head followed him.

"So it's them already…" Hyuuga and Riko approached them.

"Hyuuga – senpai, coach" Kuroko greeted.

"Um… uh coach?" Kagami called Riko as he slightly shivered.

"Hm… What is it Kagami?"

"Where are the others? I thought you're going to say something to us since you texted everyone last night?" the tiger inwardly panicked.

"Oh that, nah… I just cancelled it since today is a special day. I want to enjoy it and so do you. Well for the others… I just left them **something** to do…" it is very obvious to the tiger that her smile is not a friendly one, not only him, Takao and Midorima are also trembling.

"Something to do?" Kuroko asked.

"Yup… Don't worry about it since it is **their forfeit of yesterday's event.** " Hyuuga responded in a slightly daunting way.

The three who heard everything from a certain senpai who shared his and his pals' idea jolts where they're standing.

"We'll be going now everyone. Have a Happy Valentine!" Riko and Hyuuga bid farewell to them.

"It seems those two are together now, right Kaga…min?" Momoi look at her boyfriend perplexedly.

"Eh… Mido – chin's glasses are broken."

"Takao – kun are you okay?" Kuroko asked.

"Y…yeah we're fine hahaha" he laughed nervously.

"It seems you three heard something we haven't, care share it to us?" Akashi look at the trio.

Funny thing is that Kagami and Takao jab Midorima at the side.

"W…What the!? Why is it me to justify this?!" he looked at the two who jabbed him. Veins popping everywhere in his green head.

"Shin – chan has the good explanation." He grinned.

"I only heard a little details since I was not near you, Izuki – senpai and Takao." He shrug off.

"Not near us!? You even heard our –"

" **Shintaro…** " one of the most importance rule that preventing the red emperor's wrath is not to narrow his patience.

Midorima sighed and explained it. After explaining it, everyone has mixed reactions. Some wants to laugh, some wants to pity their seniors but mostly everyone feels their spine tingling, they can't imagine what kind of punishment do their coach gave to their seniors.

"We did it Kagamin!" Momoi suddenly piped.

"You what?" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Our plan is success!" she beamed.

"What plan?" Takao asked.

"Plan on getting you guys back together!" she keep smiling.

"I think fate just triggered them to do it by themselves." The tiger remarked.

"Still, we helped them!" she insisted at her boyfriend.

"So that's the reason why you and Taiga approach each of us." Himuro look at Takao, Kuroko and Kise who nodded.

"Actually, we thought it will be fail since you four almost surrendered but coincidentally we meet your beloved person who saw you with someone else in which they become very jealous or rather possessive." Kagami look at his brother, his best friend, blonde, hawk – eye user.

"Yup that's correct…" Momoi also nodded.

"Yes that's totally true…" the four look at their boyfriend/lover. Well, their beau just gave them a leer.

"Geh! No wonder you and Bakagami keep bothering us." Aomine scratched his head.

"You should be thankful for that you ninny ganguro! I dunno why Kise choose you but Momoi was lucky that she didn't choose you."

"Awe… Kagamin is jealous…"

"M…momoi!"

"Heh! As if I'm gonna choose a hag like her that cooks raw rats and frogs!"

"WAAAAAHHHH! I HATE YOU, YOU NUT – HEAD TAN SCALAWAG!"

"Daikicchi is a meanie vulgar."

"Sei – kun can I borrow your scissors?"

"W…wait Tetsu I'll –"

"Here you go my Tetsuya"

"Thank you"

"Oh shit! Don't kill me –! Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Way to go Kuroko!"

"Tetsu – kun you're the best!"

"Go for it Kurokocchi!"

"Keep going Te – chan! This is going to sell a million likes" Takao started to video recording them.

"Seriously Akashi…"

"Just stop being a nihilist Shintaro and enjoy the show…"

"DAMN YOU ALL –! SHIT! TETSU SO NOT CLO – GWAAAAAAAA!"

"Aomine – kun, scissors – san wants to play with you…"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Few hours of chasing the ganguro, teal head returned along with the scissors of the red emperor.

"So Tetsu – kun how's Dai – chan?"

"He's better." He reply as he returned the scissors to Akashi.

"Nice look you had AHOMINE!" Kagami went to hysterics as he saw Aomine coming down from a tree with his uniform tattered into shreds like he was played by a bear or wolf.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BAKAGAMI!"

"Well if two just want to keep squabbling, I guess we should be going now first." Akashi pulled Kuroko near him.

"EHHH?! So early, but why… Oh… Okay good luck!" Momoi grinned.

"But be gentle to Tetsu – kun, Akashi – kun." She added which made Kuroko flushed in dark red.

"M…Momoi – san!"

"I can't promise it but I'll try." He smirked at the teal head then led him the way as he waved goodbye to the others.

"Sei – kun!"

"Maybe we should be get going too…" Midorima hold Takao's hand.

"Huh, Where?"

"Where else?" he beamed.

"Y…you can't be serious Shin – chan!" he blushed like a ripped tomato as he walk along with Midorima.

"Ne Ta – chin, shall we go?" he put his hand on the other's waist.

"Uh sure Atsushi…"

"I want to try another flavour from you later ~" the jet black head is totally flushing in embarrassment while the purple giant just smiled as they walk together.

"Come on now Ryouta, we have _something_ to do tonight…" he scoop the blond head closer to him as they walk along with each other.

"You know I can't walk anymore after that." He pouted while blushing.

"Well that's better so you'll always by my side ~" he whispered seductively to the blond's ear which made the other's face become redder than usual.

Momoi and Kagami just stare at them as they walk away while having their lovey – dovey.

"Geez these guys…"

"Intimidating aren't they?" Momoi giggled.

"What else can I say?"

"Then these next days, you should prepare yourself for more PDA stuffs when they're around. Ingenuous Kagamin…"

"Even you Momoi are already infect by Tatsuya and Takao's mischief…" he sighed in defeat.

"Because Kagamin is fun to tease!"

"Oh I forgot to include Kuroko and Kise, maybe Akashi and Ahomine."

"So are we going to stand here and debate or spend our Valentine's somewhere romantic!?" she scowled.

"I thought you'd never asked." He giggled and Momoi pouted.

"Let's go now. I know restaurant that we could have our dinner tonight. Before that, we should go shopping for our clothes later." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She hugged him as they walk at the same time exiting the school to spend their Valentine's Day.

It seems everybody had their Valentine's Day today. And some X – rated stuffs afterwards… Expected from it.

* * *

Happy but not quite bitter Valentine's Day!

Lero~ Lero~ Lero~

* * *

Author1: *finished eating the chocolates she received plus her brother baking chocolate* Phew... that was good Onii - chan. Moe! I wish you gave the whole cake!

Author2: I bake the cake for all of us. So don't be a glutton, klutzy imouto...

Author1: *she pouted at her aniki while he only shrug off* Anyways, I've already expect this of story mine is longer than the last one. And I always seek help from my aniki for finishing this. And also I just make Akashi's mother to be alive in the story just for a change... Denasu~

Author2: In exchange, you finish typing my research for me to finish yours *he cat - smug*

Author1: *five thousand diameter stone suddenly falls on her head* Meanie Aniki (T_T).

Author1: Actually I'm really planning to make this smut but I just turn off the idea. Its not that I find it so smutty since I've already read several fanfictions containing smuts but because it will make the story more complicated. I'm sorry for those who's expecting it. Don't worry I might create one next time.

Author1: Our next story will be publish on summer and it's not smut, sorry guys. See ya!

* * *

Feel free to drop reviews lero~ :3


End file.
